


Of gossips and bets

by Intoxic



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Magnus's love life, Ragnor and Raphael are the biggest gossipers, bet, gossips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnor thinks that Magnus is a gossiper, but the truth is that there're no bigger gossipers than Ragnor and Raphael, especially when it comes to Magnus's Bane's love life. And they bet about the newest relationship of Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of gossips and bets

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by RedCoral. Check out her stories on ff.net.  
> Timeline:  
> 1\. COB-COA  
> 2\. COG,COLS,COHF

Ragnor always thought that his best friend, Magnus Bane, was the most annoying being in the whole world. He even thought that a friendship with him was some kind of a punishment from a God intended for him. Of course he loved Magnus as a brother, but his non-stop complains were often giving him a headache.

And he was the most horrible when he was in love.

Then, he was just unbearable.

Not because he was all nice, but because he annoyed the hell out of everyone. Fell often wanted to put some curse upon Magnus just so he would shut up.

“I’m telling you...he’s so cute...and god damn hot,” he was speaking two hours already about his new object of love. “At first, I thought he’s a Herondale. I’m telling you he looks almost like a copy of Will. But he says he’s a Lightwood.”

“I know, Magnus,” Ragnor sighed with a resignation to the phone. “I know, he’s a shadowhunter, and a Lightwood. You told me that already.”

“Really?”

“Yes, about two millions times in the past two hours.” he murmured to the phone, reaching for a piece of paper into his tweed jacket’s pocket. He brought it close to his ear and phone and started to crumple it between his fingers. His living room was filled with a rustle. “Oh, I think I’m losing the connection. I can barely hear you, Magnus. What...I...By...e.”

He hung up on his friend, smiling to himself.

A few seconds later, a fire message flew from his fireplace straight on his face.

**‘If you wanted to end the conversation, you could do it like a normal human, jerk. I know that you weren’t losing the connection. I have no benefits from my friends!’**

A moment later, another fire message was flying from the fireplace.

**‘When you’ll want to talk, I’ll do the same. I’m not going to listen to your ramble, how you’re missing Raphael!’**

Ragnor sneered at this message. He didn’t miss, ok, maybe he did miss the talks with the younger man, but for sure, he wasn’t rambling about it to Magnus. He wasn’t confessing to him a lot, especially not things connected to his friends. Magnus was, after all, the biggest gossiper he ever knew, especially when he’s drunk. And he loved to drink. Fell still remembered that famous time in Peru with llamas and a flying carpet.

When he was about to write back to Magnus, so the man wouldn’t be so mad at him, his phone rang again. The loud sounds of Beethoven’s ninth symphony filled the room. He reached reluctantly for the phone, expecting Magnus to be the caller. In that moment, he cursed himself for not being able to set a different ringtone for each caller. Cate showed him how to do it once, but he seemed to forget it. He breathed in relief, when his eyes caught the ID caller.

“Hello, Ragnor,” a male voice with a southern accent greeted him through the phone. “How are you?”

“Hello, Raphael,” he replied, lounging his legs on the old footstool, bought back in France in the eighteenth century. “Me? Well, though I think that Magnus is mad at me.”

“Dios mio, have you thrown his glitter away or cut his clothes?” the vampire asked.

“How could I? I do not have a death wish, my friend. I hung up on him, not nicely, while he was speaking about his shadowhunter.” Raphael mumbled ‘mhm’ to the phone. “God knows, Magnus can’t shut up about him.”

“Believe me, I know.” Raphael interrupted him. “I saw them two weeks ago in a restaurant. I thought that the boy is twelve. I distinctly remember him being twelve. “

“It was quite a time ago.” Ragnor laughed, and soon Raphael joined him.

“Dios mio, they are here.” the vampire said suddenly. “They are making out.”

“Are they visible to the others? Or they stay hidden?” Fell popped in. “What is the boy wearing?”

“Wait, let me look closer,” Ragnor heard rustling through the phone, and a moment later Santiago spoke again. “Magnus is wearing that obscene purple coat, the one he likes to wear so much. And some white jeans. And the boy...I think he is wearing a black sweater...yes it’s a sweater. And his hair is too ruffled, I guess that’s Bane’s doing. They are drinking wine now, I think. I smell alcohol.”

“Do you think your phone has a camera? You could take some compromising picture of them, so I could use as blackmail later.”

“Or, you could open a portal and join me here.” Raphael responded and Ragnor heard rustling again. “Come to New York, I’ll have more fun in watching them. You don’t have any jobs now, right?”

“I don’t,” Ragnor took his pocket watch and while placing it in his pocket, he chanted a spell to open a portal. “Where is the restaurant?”

“Near the Hotel Dumort. We’ve been there once, for dinner, but I can’t see the name now.”

A moment later when the living room filled with a blue light from the portal, Ragnor stepped through the portal, only to find himself near that restaurant a few seconds later.

When he came closer to the glass door, he quickly caught the sight of his vampire friend hiding behind a column in the right side of the restaurant. He moved himself quickly to him, trying to not be seen by Magnus and his companion.

“Hello,” If Raphael had been still a human, he would have been startled by the sudden appearance of his friend. “How’re our lovebirds?”

“So far, the shadowhunter said that it’d be better if they stayed home.” he whispered. “And Magnus asked is that some bedroom proposition. The hunter turned so red in his face.” he stopped for a moment, and looked from Magnus and Alec to his best friend Ragnor. “He’s still a kid. I didn’t think Magnus liked kids, especially shadowhunters’ children.”

Ragnor shrugged his arms, smiling a bit.

“But he’s in love. Just look at his eyes, they’re shining. I haven’t seen him like that for years, not since…”

“Etta?” Fell nodded. “I remember him speaking about her. But still, I’m shocked that the boy’s a shadowhunter.”

“And I think they will work out.” Raphael raised his eyebrow at him. “I bet ten American dollars that they will work out.”

“Deal.” The vampire reached out his hand for his friend to shake it. “You will lose, Ragnor.”

“I’m sure, they will work out.” 


	2. You won the bet

The cold night air caressed Raphael’s skin as he was sitting on the cold ground at the old mansion of Ragnor Fell in Idris. The moonlight cast over a fast-built tomb last night by Bane. When Raphael found out about his friend’s death, he immediately forced the warlock to open a portal. He didn’t care that he was breaking the rules then, after all, the downworlders couldn’t be in Idris without the Shadowhunters’ notice and invitation. But he wanted to say goodbye to his friend, even though it was really hard.

“You were right, you know?” he started, playing with the cold ground, though he didn’t felt any cold. A pity, maybe if he felt some physical pain and not only a mental one, he’d cope better with it. He’d never thought that Ragnor Fell will die. No, that he’ll die by Valentine's hand. If Raphael ever got the man in his hands, he would kill him immediately. “They worked out. They fight, but are still together.”

He was playing with the dirt even more as he continued.

“You wouldn’t believe it, but the shadowhunter kissed Bane in the Hall of Accords. In front of every hunter and Downworlder’s eyes.” He imagined a shocked expression on Fell in his mind. “I’m sure you’d be as shocked as I was, or even like Bane himself. He stood there dumbfounded when the boy kissed him. His parents’ faces were priceless. It’s a shame that you couldn’t see that with me.”

He made a small break and took a deep breath, though he didn’t have to breathe anymore. He took out ten dollars from his pocket and laid it on the top of the tomb.

“You won, Ragnor,” he stood up from the ground, dusting off his pants. He smiled sadly, looking down at the tomb. “I’ll see you soon, my friend.”

A few months ago, when Raphael was in Idris again, he visited his friend’s tomb. Although his body had been moved to his home in London, his spirit remained here, in his home at the suburbs of Idris. He sat down under the Cherry tree, the favorite tree of Ragnor that he and the warlock had often sat under during the vampire’s visits. They used to sit and talk and laugh at many adventures in the centuries-long life of the warlock, or at the love life of Magnus Bane. He missed that, and maybe that was the reason of his visits and talks to Ragnor’s photo, standing in Santiago’s chamber back in hotel Dumort.

“I should take back those ten dollars from you, Ragnor.” he said, hiding his face from the bright light of the moon. “Bane broke up with the kid. Apparently the boy was meeting with Camille. Oh, I should mention, that Camille is dead, this time for good. Our new leader killed her...but I didn’t want to tell about it. Bane broke up with the hunter and now he’s...I don’t even know a proper word to describe him. Dios mio, do you remember when he and Etta broke up? He was depressed then, but now it’s even worse. The other Downworlders say that he’s a wreck. I saw him an hour ago, he doesn’t look so bad. He still wears his obscene, colorful clothes.”

For a moment, Raphael enjoyed the sounds of the night.

“I have to go for dinner. Every representative of the Downworld was invited. I’ll see you soon, Ragnor.”

Four months later, when Magnus and Alec were travelling around the world; this time with no interruption from the hunter’s family; they went to London. They stayed in the London Institute, courtesy of London’s Shadowhunters.

Magnus took Alec to Ragnor Fell’s mansion.

“What are we doing here? I thought that your friend’s house was sold.”

“No,” Bane replied. “It belongs to me and Cate, as we’re the only living heirs to his assets. At first it was supposed to be Raphael’s home, but…”

“I’m sorry, he was your friend.” Alec squeezed his hand in compassion. “But what are we doing here?”

“I need to see them and tell them something,” Magnus went into the direction of the garden, behind the old white house with a red roof. He moved to the Cherry trees, under which stood two simple tombs with names and dates.

**“Ragnor Fell 1243-2008”**

**“Raphael Santiago 1953-2008”**

Alec was shocked by one of those tombs, he didn’t think that the vampire would be buried here. He expected his ashes to remain in Hotel Dumort.

Magnus took out a piece of something from his pocket, which turned out to be a ten dollar bill. He put it carefully on the ground before the tombs and smiled sadly.

“You won, fools.”

“What is this about, Magnus?” Alec came closer to him, and put his arms around his waist. He placed his chin over Magnus shoulder and looked at the bill on the ground. “Why did you put money here?”

“Those two idiots made a bet on whether will we work out or not.” Magnus turned in Alec’s arms and looked at him with love in his cat-eyes. “They won it, we are together.”

“They made a bet about us?”

“Mhm,” Magnus drew Alec closer to himself and kissed him softly on the lips. When they pulled away, he grabbed Alec’s hand and walked him out of the garden. “And how they were gossiping about us? I’m telling you, one time they…”

Magnus started to tell a story about how big gossipers Ragnor Fell and Raphael Santiago were, especially when it came to Magnus’s love life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Comment if you feel like to


End file.
